


Don't laugh if I tell you. Promise not to laugh.

by ShrimpleyPibbles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bottom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), C137cest, Depressed Morty, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Implied stuttering / belching, Incest, M/M, Realiatic, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Rick is an Asshole, Self-Harm, Top Morty Smith, Trying to stay true to character, adult swim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpleyPibbles/pseuds/ShrimpleyPibbles
Summary: Morty begins to have feelings for Rick. Feelings he knows are wrong and he's aware the relationship already is abusive but atleast Rick protects him and actually acknowledges his existence.The only problem is that he has no one to talk to about these feelings and he has no way of knowing how Rick will react.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to make more chapters. FYI don't expect too much from me I'm a fucking egg McMuffin with sentience.

Morty hated himself because of Rick. Not because of the emotional and verbal abuse, but because he was starting to develop feelings for him.  
Surely this meant he was desperate since he couldn't have Jessica he developed feelings for the only person who ever payed him any mind, and that just happened to be his 60-year-old, alcoholic, vigilante, grandfather.  
He sat there on the carpet with his back against the bed. He felt sick and scared wondering why this was happening, wondering why he felt attracted to Rick.  
Morty was always excited and eager to help Rick although hiding behind a less than interested and scared facade. He wanted Rick to be proud of him. He wanted to hear that rough voice of his telling him how good and useful he was. He wanted to be more than just a Morty.  
On the contrary here he was sulking about the despicable crush he had on his mom's dad. He further belittled himself. He was pathetic and not much help away from Rick, but at the same time what if he was just getting in the way and staying put was the best thing to do? His anxiety agreed while his head said no.  
He decided on eventually getting up but for now it was time to stew in his lack of confidence and anxiety.  
He was probably being crueler to himself than Rick usually was, judging himself. At the same time he'd try to make his feelings justifiable. It was understandable to develop feelings for this man. He acted like he was still in his 20's partying and sleeping with anyone who'd say yes. It was no wonder, Rick wasn't bad looking at all.  
Morty could appreciate a good looking man, but how far would you be able to stretch the word appreciation? Holding on to a discarded shirt of Ricks that smelled of his cologne, sweat, and alcohol. Holding back noises as he masturbated to the thought of fucking Rick. He was just appreciating him right?  
Morty shook his head and rubbed his eyes getting up and trying to remove the image from his mind. He decided on leaving now to ask Rick if he needed anything. He opened the door bumping into someone or something. Looking up his eyes met Rick's.  
"Jesus fuck, Morty. Look where you're going much?"


End file.
